


A Feudal Love [OC x Koga] Book 1

by Chrisi_chan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Book 1, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Manga & Anime, References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Romance, School, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisi_chan/pseuds/Chrisi_chan
Summary: "Happy birthday Kagome!"Hikari Okami was always interested in wolves since a young age. Little did she know she was partially one herself! What will happen when she is dragged along with her best friend Kagome to the feudal era and she finds out she's a half-wolf demon, and then takes part in the accidental breaking of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls?Will love bloom? Or hatred?...(By the way, this is some of my oldest writing that I'm re-uploading here, so I've improved from here and still am to this day just so that you know).
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Oc/Koga, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick A/N before we begin

This story definitely turned out to be a weird one of sorts for me because I didn't have everything planned out and went with the flow of things. To this day I still struggle with not planning out some parts of my stories.

Also a little reminder for you all that I do not own Inuyasha or any pictures featured within this book. All I've created was my OCs and their stories, as well as the cover art for the book. Give credit where credit is due!

Anyways, Okami is a character of mine that is extremely sarcastic. You'll learn a little more about her throughout the story, and if you ever want to find me on Quotev or Wattpad, just know that I use the same username except the _ is a - just in case anyone wants to know! With that said, for now I'll bid you farewell and leave you to reading!


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Okami and Kagome’s friendship! This will follow the same first episode’s storyline that the Inuyasha anime did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter hooray!

Okami Hikari is the best friend of Kagome Higurashi. Being best friends since childhood Kagome had watched Okami's parents disown her and making Okami move out into an apartment on her own in recent years. Ever since she was a young girl Okami loved wolves she has always read books about them and loved how before she had gotten disowned when her parents told her stories of her ancestor an actual wolf-demon named Ayame. She always believed those stories and the ones told to her by Kagome's grandfather while Kagome never believed a word...until her fifteenth birthday that is.  
  


"Happy birthday Kagome!" Everyone cheered to Kagome.

"I didn't have that much money for a present but I hope this is okay Kagome..." The black haired, amber eyed, and tan skinned female said handing her friend a wrapped gift.

"You really didn't have to Okami with all the hard work you do to keep your apartment I don't think it's necessary to get me a gift." Kagome says concerned for her best friend.

"It's fine I'll manage. Now open it!" She opens it to find dog plush.

"Aw this is adorable Okami! Thank you~" She pulls Okami into a tight embrace soon letting go.

"You're welcome Kagome, but we should be getting to school now don't wanna be late am I right?" Okami says standing up.

"Right! Let's get going!" They both run out passing by the part of the shrine with the well hearing Kagome's brother Sota calling out for their family cat.

You both them walk inside curious as to what he's doing. "What's going on in here Sota?" Kagome asks pretty impatiently.

"The cat ran in here and now I don't know where he is" Sota whines.

"I'll find him for you." Okami volunteered walking down the steps soon getting spooked by the cat popping out at her with all of them screaming and then Okami starts laughing.

"That cats a sneaky one heh." Okami spoke as Kagome come down with her and speaks.

"Be more careful next time you scared all of us here." Then the well starts to light up Sota getting worried.

"Um sis, Okami?" They both turn to him confused.

"Hmm?" They say in unison as the well opens with a demon pulling them both in as the girls both scream the demon starts speaking to them.

"Give me the jewel, NOW!" She demanded and then looked at Okami confusedly.

"Now what is a half-demon like you doing in this era?" Okami gets confused now.

"What?" Kagome ignored it as well as Okami while Kagome uses some sort of "power" to get rid of the demon at least for now that is.

They both appear at the bottom of the well confused and scared looking at eachother. "At least that's over now let's get going Kagome!" Okami states.

"Yeah." They both climb out to find them in the middle of a forest. They both find a dog boy and as Kagome touched his ears Okami stayed as far away as possible from his horrible stench. Then a group of feudal clothed men came shooting arrows at the two girls.

~Time skip~

After having a run in with a "priestess" who thought we were demons at first the two girls sat in her hut having a talk. Soon enough the same demon from before appeared coming after Kagome and you wanting the jewel and questions to be answered. Since she was after the both of them they ran towards the forest of the dog boy Inuyasha. As Kagome gets closer in the forest Inuyasha pulsed and without Kagome noticing Okami pulsed as well falling into the grass.

~Le time skip again brought to you by Miroku's wind tunnel~

Soon enough Okami catches up to Kagome and the Inuyasha boy seeing he is alive and free with new beads around his neck. "Kagome what's going on here?" Kagome turned to her with eyes widening.

"What's going on with you Okami?"

"Huh?" She turned her head to see a tail.

"What is that!?" She points at her new found tail.

"A tail obviously. By the way you have ears too." Inuyasha says annoyed.

"I didn't have these before!"

"Well idiot it seems your a half- wolf demon because I can't mistake that scent anywhere." Okami looked at him in anger.

"So that's why you smelled so horrible mutt!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"M-U-T-T, MUTT!" Okami yelled and Kaede soon stopped their madness.

"Stop bickering you two!"

"Fine." The two of them say in unison heading back to Kaede's house to talk again about what is happening here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter hope you like it~ I tried my best hehe! Anyways I'll cya next chapter then?


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and as you can tell I'm changing to Okami's pov based story writing for now~ Any who on with the story!

~Okami's POV~

"I'm a WHAT!?" Those words rang throughout Kaede's village.

"A half-demon wolf dear." Kaede said somehow calmly whilst Inuyasha tried to pull his beads of again.

"How!?"

"I don't know." Kaede and I went back and forth.

"Well how am I supposed to get rid of these things?" I said pointing to my ears as they twitch slightly.

"As I have said I don't know that is for ye to figure out." Kaede messed with some soup in her pot.

"Well obviously you must have a parent who is a demon and one who is human idiot." Inuyasha states.

"Stay out of it dog breath!"

"Hey who you calling dog breath, wolf pup!" We argued until Kaede stopped us.

"Ugh ye have so much to learn." She said hopelessly.

"Though I have both human parents from what I know so I don't understand..." I said.

"Well all I want is to go home." Kagome piped up holding onto the supposed "Shikon Jewel" tightly though I was still amazed I was seeing the real thing instead of a fake of Kagome's grandfather.

"You're not the only one." I said sighing and leaning up against the wall of the hut.

"Wait I remember earlier in our conversation dog boy over there said he doesn't have to deal with being old right? So does that mean I won't become old either?" I tilt my head curiously.

"I suppose so." Kaede responded.

"I just wish these ears and tail would disappear so I can be normal again and not have to deal with them." I say and think about being normal again not noticing my ears and tail glowing and disappearing as I did.

"Hey wolf pup your wish was granted." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Huh?" I look behind me and see my tail gone and I touch where my ears had been realizing those are gone as well.

"Woah so I can control when and where I have my ears and tail? Though I still may have the abilities of a half-demon? -Oh I do because I can still smell the awful stench of dog boy." I state as Inuyasha fumes.

"Joking, Joking. I can actually smell like a human being, it's not enhanced anymore."

"So you are an incarnation of a dead priestess and I am a half-demon at will?" I ask Kagome as we step out of Kaede's hut.

"Seemingly so..." She says. The villagers nearby gossiped about us and soon then gave us food. Kagome being to kind for her own good decided we should share with dog boy. I of course didn't wanna have to fight with him the whole time I was there so I took a fruit or two and walked off into the village to explore for a bit with all of the villagers I pass staring at me till I was out of their sight.

~Time Skip Brought To You By Inuyasha's Beads~

The next morning Kagome and I decided to sneak off into the forest in search of the well unbeknownst to us that some bandits were watching us as we went. Soon we reached the well sighing in relief and walked towards it as the bandits attacked us and taking us hostage!

They held us down while they talked to their "boss". "Hey boss we caught the girl and her friend just like you asked." They messed with us and it was starting to get on my nerves.

'I smell something disgusting stench around here, and it's worse than dog boy.' I thought, meaning my ears and tail must've appeared as well as the "boss" walked up to us and started killing his own men!

'It's definitely him.' I finished up the thought. Now we are all just running from his blows scared of who will be next. Kagome threw the jewel outside and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh dog boy is gonna kill you~" I teased like a child. She ignored me and we then started to give the men orders and they called us "boss".

'Excuse you!?' I thought as Inuyasha came bursting through the wall saving Kagome and I was thankful for that. He immediately asked where the jewel was and Kagome laughed nervously. Oh~ he was mad and smelt exactly what I smelt. Then I got so grossed out to see a crow come out of the "boss's" chest.

'I knew there was something wrong.' I thought and right on cue "I knew there was something wrong." Kagome said exactly what I was thinking. The crow demon thing flew outside stealing the jewel meaning we'd have to go after it.

'Great...' I think.

We ran after the crow and I watched Inuyasha's movements as he got a bow and arrow for Kagome. 'He can't seriously think that Kagome can do this right?' I carefully followed him.

'Since I'm a half-demon I should be able to do the same stunts he pulls off right?' I ran next to him as the crow swallowed the jewel with Inuyasha soon telling Kagome about how Kikyo was this Kikyo could do that so she should too. Though the look I saw him giving Kagome and I said he was up to no good.

Kagome took a shot and I stopped seeing Inuyasha fall into the ground and scolding her for something that wasn't truly her fault. She shot again to yet another failure and be dropped Kagome! I was furious. "Excuse you!?" I stood in front of Kagome as I asked her if she was alright she kept reassuring me she was fine and calming me down as Inuyasha ran off after saying that Kagome wasn't Kikyo.

"No dip Sherlock. I swear when I get a hold of him." I said and clenched my fist soon seeing Kagome's expression of worry for me I calmed down.

We soon ended up back at the village to see a young boy getting captured by the crow. "Damn crow!" I yelled.

"Inuyasha don't do it you'll hurt the boy" Kagome tried stopping Inuyasha though it was to late and he sent the boy and the jewel into the river.

We ran after the boy though me and Kagome having taken swimming lessons knew what to do, but being in feudal Japan with all of these demons i would think it's very dangerous to go on a nice swim. Kagome had already jumped in before anything could be done and the villagers called her another name. A water-whatever and I looked at them angrily and they got scared stopping themselves. The mother of the boy and I ran up to them the mother had thanked Kagome and I hugged Kagome and she patted my back showing she was okay and the mother hugged the boy making sure he was okay. Inuyasha on the other side of the river was yelling at us to get the jewel instead which made Kagome give him a "Humph!" and she turned away whilst I finished hugging Kagome and gave him a death glare as an angry aura surrounded me.

Kagome finished calming me down as the crow revived itself and flew off again. "It's getting away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh don't get your beads in a twist." I shout back. He scoffed and I turned to Kagome and the boy seeing a claw stuck to his back as she took a bow and tied the claw to it.

"No way she's gonna hit it." Inuyasha said. I believe in her I just don't think she should actually shoot it.

"You aren't really doing this are you?" I ask her.

"Of course I am this is the only way to get the jewel back." There was no arguing with that as I sat back on a rock and watched to see what will happen. She shot the arrow and it hit her target I felt happy she did it. Though what happened next made me loose all my happiness.

The jewel cracked and split up throughout the whole of feudal Japan just we didn't know it just yet. Kagome sensed the jewel had fell in a nearby area and we searched for it. "Are you sure it fell here?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah well kinda. Though I'm still worried about that light."

"Me too Kagome." I said in response to her statement. Then the crow head came out of nowhere at me and Kagome and Inuyasha sliced it up luckily and I sighed. Then I heard Kagome say something that caught my attention.

"I hope that's not what I think it is..." and I looked down to see a shard of the broken jewel and got nervous.

'Oh no what have we done!?' I thought as Inuyasha rudely as usual cut in.

"What do you think it is?". Kagome crouched down picking the shard up carefully and examined it. She soon answered the question.

"I think it's a shard of- the jewel." She said. I looked to Inuyasha who was fuming. I nervously spoke with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

"Whoops...?" and I covered my ears as Inuyasha shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" What we didn't know was that a wolf was watching our every move and ran back to a strange man reporting what it saw.

"So she might really be back after all, interesting..." He laughed maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ hope you enjoyed this chapter to show how the jewel has shattered. Next time we will be introduced to Yokeru of the Fire Fang (an added character of mine who will just assume a lot). Welp, I guess I'll cya next chapter!


	4. 3 [Pt.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a two part extra chapter! This was written in place of Yura’s filler episodes by the way! A mysterious wolf demon who has the appearance of an attractive man appears out of nowhere and he seems to be after not just the sacred jewel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ Welcome to the next chapter! Just for reference Yokeru has long red hair and red eyes l, he’s also a wolf demon with tan skin if you need help envisioning him throughout the chapter! Also I changed his character and his purpose for the sake of Okami's backstory to be told later.

~???'s POV~

Walking through a village in ruins by my hand I was in deep thought. "Another village down and still no jewel shards hmm..." Word spread quickly about the jewel and the two girls who shattered it one in particular has been talked about everywhere by the wolf-demon community. I've been on the search for the jewel and the girl so I can get back at the tribe for what they had done to me. Soon one of my loyal wolves came running back to me and telling me that he saw the girl in a nearby village.

"This girl better be worth it. If Miss Zentei is really back this could be trouble." I say in a clearly bored tone and my wolf pack and I run off towards the village.

~Okami's POV~

It's just a normal day for me as if BEING STUCK IN FEUDAL JAPAN IS NORMAL. Though I thought it would be better to try and make the best of being here until we leave. I haven't tried to use my ears and tail since they disappeared the other day so people would see me as a normal person which didn't work because they just whispered between each other that I was a shapeshifter which I ignored and went on with my day. I'm leaving Kagome to do what she wishes today with dog boy whilst I try and help out around the village. I helped carry water buckets to needed places making the villagers start to look at me in a new way as if I was at least sort of normal. "Thank you for your services we can take it from here." The villagers said smiling gratefully at me.

"Alright, but if you need anything else from me don't be afraid to come up and ask okay?" I smiled happy to help.

"Of course Miss Okami."

"You can just call me Okami if you'd like.

" "Alright Miss Okami." I sighed and bowed starting to make my way around the village.

I saw Kagome come to me and say that we are going home and I happily walked next to her to the well wanting to leave. Upon reaching the well all I could see when looking into the forest around us were eyes looking to be of wolves. On pair of eyes specifically stood out as they were red and I felt as if I'd seen them somewhere before.

"Uh Kagome..." I said as she was climbing into the well.

"Yes?"

"Look over there." I pointed to the red set of eyes and as soon as my finger moved. The red eyes disappeared and a man appears behind me covering my mouth and smirking.

"So the rumors are true! Miss Zentei is back! I can tell by the scent!" He exclaimed laughing evilly and smirking at me.

"Mm-mph!"

'Who's Miss Zentei?' I thought as Kagome climbed out of the well immediately and yelled for the man to let me go.

"Oh I don't think so!" He said putting his sword to my throat.

"Let's make a deal instead shall we~ I'll come back in 24 hours and you must give me your jewel shard there and I may consider giving the girl back. If the shard is not given to me by then she is mine and as good as dead." He said smirking at Kagome and knocked me out soon after laughing maniacally and disappearing in a cloud of smoke with me in his arms.

~Kagome's POV~

"Oh no. I've got to find Inuyasha." I said worriedly running off finding Inuyasha in a tree close to the village.

"Inuyasha! Okami has been kidnapped by a strange man who wants the jewel shard for the return of Okami!" Inuyasha looked at me as soon as he heard jewel shard.

"Why should I help her or you!" He yelled angrily.

"Well Okami would die, which I'm not letting happen, meaning I'd have to hand over this jewel shard." I said holding up the bag containing the jewel shard and he jumped down immediately trying to snatch it as I moved the jewel away.

"Sit boy!" He hit the ground instantly.

"Now will you help me?" I said.

"Ugh fine." He said pissed. I climbed on his back and we ran off in search of Okami.

~Okami's POV~

I slowly woke up finding myself in a cave not knowing where it was I just assumed it was near the village. I rubbed my eyes trying to take a good look around finding I was laying in a pile of hay and wolves all around me staring at me. I sit up as the man from before walked up to me with a smirk on his face. I glared daggers at him.

"Where am I. What have you done to me. What do you want." I asked him more like stated.

"One question at a time my dear... Well Miss Zentei you are in my wolf den, I've only knocked you out and brought you here, and all I want is my little Miss Zentei to come back to me without any problems." He said like he was awaiting an answer.

"Okay hold on who is Miss Zentei? Plus who are you and what was with you the threatening to kill me earlier if you say you want this Miss Zentei?"

"Oh that was an empty threat so I could get the jewel shard and where are my manners I'm Yokeru of the Fire Fang but you should know that already Zentei. You are Miss Zentei are you not?"

"Okay... Yokeru I have no idea who Miss Zentei is but I'm not her. Sorry but you've got the wrong girl."

"No you are Miss Zentei you look and smell just like her!" We went back and forth as he got more angry and vision soon went black as I got taken to a place that I didn't know I'll be at again in the future.

As I regained vision I saw I was no longer in the wolf den but instead in a grassy plain up against at tree.I looked in front of me noticing a woman who looked slightly but barely like me sitting there. As soon as I looked at her she spoke. "Do you know who I am, where you are and why I brought you here?" She asked.

'She seems nice better then that Yokeru guy.' I thought as I replied.

"Not really ma'am is there any way you could tell me?"

"Well lets start with my name. I'm Zentei, Miss Zentei to be exact." She stated.

"So you are the woman that that Yokeru guy was talking about!?"

"Yes I was listening to your whole conversation from here." Miss Zentei said.

"How could you hear that conversation from wherever we are though?"

"Well my dear girl that takes us to where you are. You are in the place that people call "The Oasis between Heaven and Hell" which is where people and or demons go when they are about to go to either heaven or hell. Yet sometimes this place is used for people or demons to come back from heaven or hell for a certain period of times." She finished.

"Woah so does that mean your-"

"Yes I'm dead and a demon who came down from hell to talk with you. Now for question three why I brought you here... This we be a long story. I was a lone travelling water demon who killed anything that tried to fight me I was semi-ruthless you could say. One day though I came upon Yokeru a fire wolfand he seemed different to me. Even though we were polar opposites him being in control fire and I being in control water he and I actually talked and had fun together so every day from that point on we met eachother at that exact spot to chat. We fell in love and fought together.

We were starting to think of marriage when we were ambushed at our meeting spot. Yokeru made it out alive though I wasn't so lucky. Yokeru beat himself up for it though he soon went crazy. He started to chant that I was alive and went searching for me which he made his now only purpose in life. Finding many women as long as they had some feature that looked, sounded, or smelt like me he would take them and say that they were me. Though he acts calmer about his craziness when those said women are around." She sighed as she finished telling me the story.

"So that's why he took me?" I asked her.

"Yes but my time here is running out. I just wanted you to know this information. I hope it helps you." Miss Zentei started to walk off out of sight as my vision went black once again.

My vision came back and I was in front of the crazy man again. "Hello dearest~" he said to me. I stayed silent as I heard a certain person yells flow through the cave.

"Wolf pup!"

'Dog face.' I thought and nodded to myself.

"It seems we have some visitors Zentei. I'll go take care of it and you stay here okay my love? Or else..." He gave an smile that seemed to be hiding something like maybe his craziness and went outside.

'What am I supposed to do? I'm useless here. I have no weapon or anything to help.' I thought feeling concerned for Kagome.

'If dog breath gets Kagome hurt I don't know what I'll do.' I sighed watching the wolves around me follow the crazy man outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part one of Yokeru's chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry this chapter sucked I changed Yoke-chan's character up a bit and now I don't think he is being expressed as well as I had hoped but I tried right? ×.×


	5. 3 [Pt.2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and last part to Yokeru’s chapters! The man know as Yokeru fights Inuyasha to the death for Okami!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my lovely readers! Shall we just jump on into this one?

~Inuyasha's POV~

'Damn that wolf pup! I am going to kill whoever stole her so we can finally look for the jewel shards! This totally put us off track!' I thought to myself.

'Plus having to put up with this half wit alone isn't the highlight of my day...' I looked up at the Kagome girl and sighed whilst rolling my eyes.

"We are almost there so calm yourself down. We'll get that wolf pup back and then get on our way to finding the jewel shards you hear?" I said and she nodded looking around for any signs of her friend.

"Okami!" The girl on my back yelled.

"Wolf pup!" I yelled.

"You know you could call us by our actual names right?"

"No thanks." I responded soon stopping in my tracks and looking ahead to see a cave with wolf stench almost oozing out of the cave and into my nose.

"Here it is. Now you stay back otherwise we might get into serious trou-" I looked to where Kagome just was and now she was standing in front of the cave about to go in not scared at all. I pull her back and hide her behind a tree.

"Hey!" She raised her voice showing she was angry I pulled her away.

"You stay here because we don't know what we are up against yet and you are useless. Wolf pup isn't much different." I stared her down.

"But it's me and the jewel shard he is after. Why don't I-"

"What did I just say? You’re useless and don't have any powers you know how to fully use yet so what could you do to help? Just stay here!" I raise my voice with her.

"Fine." She said then whispers to herself.

I walk in front of the cave and yell for Okami. "Wolf pup!" Soon enough a weird red haired man with wolves all around him walks out to us his eyes closed and looking pretty calm.

'I'm surprised someone like him would really be the person who captured the Wolf pup. He seems like he isn't wanting trouble of any sort though something seems off about how his eyes are closed.' He soon opens his eyes and stares at me his eyes shining with craziness.

'Oh great' I thought.

"What is it you want and why are you calling some random person's name outside of my den?" He asked.

"I'm here for the girl you stole for the jewel shard." I said glaring at him. "

Oh you mean Miss Zentei? She's my woman so don't try and put your filthy claws on her." His tone got serious and his eyes grew darker with the glow of crazy still in them.

"Who the hell is Miss Zentei!? I'm here for the girl you've taken and you aren't getting our shard for her. Either you hand her over or you die one way or another it'll work for me." I crack my knuckles.

"You think you could tear me and my precious Zentei apart!? Ridiculous! I'll show you what true love is!" He laughed like a mad man and stepped towards me.

I got in a fighting stance. "I guess you have a death wish then." I shrug.

"I've been waiting for this kind of action!" I said pleased to be fighting again. The man stepped closer and closer laughing still and stopping three feet away from me.

"I want you to know your killers name. Remember it as Yokeru of the Fire Fang got it?" He said and pulled out his sword and started to swing at me. I kept jumping away and dodging.

"Aw you’re making this no fun." He laughed.

"Don't worry it'll get better." I said smirking.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" I yelled and aimed my attack at Yokeru. He blocked it with his sword as it cracked showing it's true durability. He looked surprised and stared at me, eyes wide with mixing emotions.

"I had this sword since childhood and I've defeated many strong foes with this sword... How did you- never mind this piece of junk." He threw it to the ground.

"Well now I guess it's a truly fair fight."

We both hit eachother with attacks from our claws. He caught my wrist as I tried to attack and I felt a burning sensation. "Ahhh!" I yelled.

"Ha-haha if you've paid any attention my name is "Fire Fang" for a reason." I punched him in the face with my other hand.

"Well you should've paid attention to my other hand heh..." Blood dripped from the man's mouth and he wiped it away. I noticed I was starting to lose the fight and tried to think of a way I could somehow get a surprise attack on him. His wolves had another idea though as they pounced on me and biting into me. I winced and killed them with my "Blades of Blood" attack hoping to get an advantage over him.

~Okami's POV~

I get up and start walking to the entrance of the cave as I see Kagome pop her head inside. "Kagome!?" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Okami you're alive! I missed you!" She hugged back.

"I missed you too but- how did you get past Yokeru?"

"I ran past Yokeru when his back was turned for a while."  
  


"At least you didn't get caught." We went back and forth soon pulling away from each other.

"I don't know how we are supposed to help dog boy out there we are pretty useless in this battle..." I said sighing and looking to the side finding and old sword ((this is not Okami's sword she will gain it later)) and smirked. Picking up the sword I swung it swiftly around.

"Even though I don't remember much of it, my parents used to say that I took sword skill lessons to where I learned how to use a sword if needed later in life." I said even though Kagome already knows these things I wanted to state so to myself.

"Well I might have an idea now." Kagome smiles looking at me.

Kagome and I walk out of the den. "Yokeru!" I yelled though there seemed to be two voices speaking. I held the sword up. He and the mutt looked up at me. They both looked angered for different reasons.

"What are you doing!?" The mutt yelled.

"Just trust us for once dog face!" I yelled back and Yokeru eyes were showing he was angered.

"Dearest why didn't you listen to me and stay in the cave?" He twitched.

'That's trouble...' I thought. Kagome stayed silent for now.

"You've caused enough suffering Yokeru!..." I yelled yet again hearing more than one voice yelling. I turned looking next to me finding a spirit like form of Miss Zentei. I smiled and turned to Yokeru.

"Now die!" Miss Zentei and I yelled in unison. Kagome now yelled to Inuyasha.

"Get him Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked and made a swift movement at Yokeru as he turned around. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled as his hand went straight through Yokeru's chest.

"Heh heh... I guess I went too far with my love for Zentei and it's what led to this horrible fate." Yokeru said.

'At least before death he'll realize what he had done.' I nodded at myself as Miss Zentei disappeared and smiled as she left. Though Inuyasha being the rude idiotic mutt he is pulled his hand out of his chest and shook the blood off of it, smirking at his victim.

"I want you to know your killers name. Remember it as Inuyasha got it? Ha!" He smirked down at Yokeru.

"I guess... I deserved that... I'll see you soon... Zentei..." Yokeru fell and hit the ground and we knew he was finally dead.

Kagome and I ran over to Inuyasha. "Thank god that's over." We say in unison to Inuyasha.

"Yeah we should get back though. Let's go Kagome, Okami." He sighed and waited for a response.

"Wow~" I said in awe.

"I can't believe it." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"It's just..." Kagome trailed off.

"This is the first time you've ever used our actual names." I said smirking.

"I feel that you like us a little bit better now." Kagome said smiling at him.

"No way!" He raised his voice.

'These are the people I'm stuck with now.' I sighed.

"Whatever let's just go." I said.

"Agreed." Stated Kagome.

"Ugh... You both are so annoying." Inuyasha sighed and looked up noticing that Kagome and I were already walking towards the village.

"Hey!" He yelled at us. Kagome and I laughed smiling at eachother as we walked back.

'Though being stuck with them may not be that bad.' I thought to myself and looked up into the sky smiling brightly as birds flew by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and last part to Yokeru's chapter. Hope you liked it! I'm still sorry for Yokeru's character not working out as I'd hoped. I'm also sorry for him getting killed so quickly and all but he wasn't supposed to be a big boss character. He is only a filler character and I had some other things in store for him but yeah that didn't go down well when I thought of typing it out. Anywho~ love you all and thanks for reading through so far. I'll cya next chapter! ❤


	6. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elder brother appears! Sesshomaru has come for his little brother with Lady Izayoi in hand!? What does he want with Inuyasha and what can Okami do to stop this family feud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my lovely readers to Sesshomaru's introduction chapter(s)! I don't know for sure what relationship Okami and Sesshy may have but will see. Anyways on with the story!

~Sesshomaru's POV~

Upon finding out the staff of two heads lead us wrongly Jaken and myself headed off to find a boat. Though we didn't know a little flea was riding away on a wolf to warn Inuyasha. We came across some soldiers who were feasting and prepping themselves for battle as it seemed. I killed some of them who were in my way and their cries of agony have gotten the others attention.

"What's this? Are ye mad?" The leader asked me angrily.

"I need a boat." I answered simply.

"You need a what?" He started to laugh.

"Before a battle, and we are to give it are we?" He continued his annoyingly loud laughter.

"Yes you are and now." I said to him.

"I think not." He said and rushed towards me thinking he could put up a fight against me.

I ran at him fast grabbing and twisting his neck slightly. Soon I threw him into one of his boats watching as it broke apart. This seemed to further anger the soldiers around me and Jaken appeared to report he there weren't any boats unless we count the ones in the nearby water. The pathetic humans finally figured out I wasn't human myself. It's annoying how stupid and foolish humans can be. "Jaken I leave them to you." I stated and walked off leaving him to deal with the soldiers. After he finished them off Jaken saw that the fang has changed it's location in turn we changed our direction of travel.

Soon after rowing the boat out a bit Jaken began a talk about Inuyasha. I threw him into the water making the staff secure atop his head. "I prefer not to think of him." I told him. Jaken asked for forgiveness as I said to us he should be considered dead and asked him about Inuyasha being stuck to the tree.

"B-B-But sire-the spell they say it was removed- recently. Besides the staff- it's been acting strange- it's because of Inuyasha I'm sure of it!" He exclaimed. He asked for the staff to be removed as he lost his breathe and floated off.

~Okami's POV~

Kagome and I climbed out of the well and now were back in the feudal era. 'At least we can go back and forth between our eras and aren't stuck here forever.' Recently we had tried going back to our era without the dog boy on our trail and it turned out successful because we were right back where we were in the modern era. I almost thought that we had been dreaming up the feudal era. I then carried Kagome's bike out with me. We started to ride her bike towards the village I rode on the back while she peddled.

"I'm sorry that I can't afford a bike or else I would've ridden my own and not put extra weight on you." I sighed and she smiled.

"There is no need for you to be sorry Okami it's not your fault." I smiled at her.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Anytime."

I then could tell that Kagome was thinking because she had a far off look on her face. Then she started to speak again. "He's rude, he's crude, and says he hates us but if we could find the jewel that's all that matters right?" I nod in response. Though what we didn't notice was a little flea on a stone ahead of us and Kagome rung her bell and ran him over.

"Hmm felt like we ran over something don't you think Kagome?" I asked.

"Kind of though I don't see anything so it must've been our imagination." She replied.

"Yeah..." I said as we rode into the village towards dog boy.

"First aid treatment? I don't need it! Go away!" Dog breath said rudely as usual laying up in a tree.

"You do too! We were there remember!?" Kagome yelled up at him while I just stood behind her quietly getting annoyed with him. I didn't per say want her to try and heal Inuyasha I didn't per say want him around either but eh we can't win everything.

"Come down here!" She yelled.

"I suggest you listen to her dog face she can be quite persistent!" I yelled at him.

"Oh shut it wolf pup!" He yelled back and tick marks started to appear on my face. I kept my cool for now though.

"Anyways I'm not comin' down there." He said as Kagome replied.

"I said c'mere." Inuyasha just scoffed in response. Then Kagome got an idea and closed her eyes looking annoyed with Inuyasha.

"Sit boy." Kagome said as the dog came crashing to the ground and I laughed at him.

"Oh that'll never get old..." I said and wiped a fake tear from my eye. Inuyasha glared at me and I smiled innocently. He turned his attention to Kagome and asked in an annoyed tone what she did that for. She crouched down in front of him though I didn't move not wanting the dog any closer to me.

"I'll just take a look okay? When you get a burn mark like that you need to have medical treatment y'know. Also don't think we didn't notice the other wounds you got while we weren't looking." That's true because while Kagome and I were in that cave den it seems while we were making our plan that mutt got himself injured by Yokeru's blade in the shoulder. I only noticed his blood after looking closely at his kimono seeing a darker red on it than usual.

The two started to have an argument and I looked away from this petty fight to see Kaede with some of the village children around her. I smiled because I love children more than anything due to my parents disowning me I see other children as the happier side of myself. I always want to see children happy to remind me that life isn't always hardships.

These children did seem fairly happy and curious as they talked with Kaede. I secretly listened to what they had to say. "Lady Kaede are you all better?" Asked one of the children.

"Aye almost all better." She replied.

"And you're gonna find all the jewel pieces soon huh?" Kaede gave a small laugh at that.

"Not soon perhaps but aye. It would help if Inuyasha, young Kagome and Okami could try and like eachother a little more." The child next to her pointed towards us and said.

"But they do like eachother." I smiled and waved at Kaede but soon saw a look on her face that I didn't like as she told the children to look away. I turned around to see Kagome on top of Inuyasha pulling at his kimono and telling him to "take it off." They turned their heads to Kaede and I stood next to the woman.

"Perhaps ye like eachother more than I first thought." I nodded next to her. They looked at eachother finally realizing what it looked like they were doing at Inuyasha got up making Kagome fall to the floor and I kept calm so I wouldn't start another argument that would end in disaster.

"I would've thought that you'd figure out by now that my body is different." He said and pulled his sleeve up to reveal that the burn and other wounds were basically gone. Kagome gasped and I stood there examining it the best I could from where I was. Inuyasha went on about how he isn't like a human when healing.

"How come Okami wasn't the same way throughout her life?" Kagome said.

"Most likely because she was in her human form all of her life so her healing process was one of a human's not a demon's." Kaede calmly stated.

"The old hag could be onto something." Inuyasha stated though Kaede looked as if she wanted to say something but instead kept her mouth shut.

'Hmm so I can jump around like a demon when I'm human-that explains alot. Though I heal as if I'm a human when I'm human? I also overheard Kaede's conversation with the children but I don't know if hearing from that far is a demon skill or not. Hmm...' I was deep in my thoughts until I heard Inuyasha suddenly say "Ow!".

I looked to Inuyasha's chest as he pulled his sleeve back down though it was a little to far down and saw a flea looking thing sitting the drinking his blood! "Greetings and salutations." It said.

'It spoke!?' I thought as Inuyasha began to talk again.

"Well if it ain't Myoga the flea."

'So it is a flea huh?' I thought.

"So what'd you come to see me about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lord Inuyasha I've come to-" Just then Kagome and I sprayed him with bug spray.

"What's that do?" Inuyasha asked watching us. We looked at him.

"Eh whoops..."

We then went to Kaede's to speak further on this new matter at hand. Soon we found out the someone was trying to find Inuyasha's dad's tomb. They spoke of the history of his dad. "Woah what about his mom?" Kagome asked. As Myoga started to explain about his mother Inuyasha stepped on him.

"Hey that wasn't very nice." Kagome said.

"Yeah seriously calm it down." I said as Inuyasha told us to drop it and that his mother had died a long time ago. Kagome apologized for some how setting him off.

Soon enough everyone became silent and I saw Kagome was thinking about something just before she had walked off. I was about to go with her but she looked at me as if to say "I got this." So I sat back down in my original position and looked at the flea. "Hey Myoga is it?" I asked. I was really curious to know if he knew anything about people like me.

"Yes what is it?"

"I was wondering you know a lot about demons don't you? Since you travel I thought you might."

"Yes I do. Why? What would you like to know?"

~Myoga's POV~

At first glance the girl in front of me seems like an ordinary human. Though upon further examination her look and presence does not feel like a human's but not a demon's either. Her scent especially throws me off because she smells like a human but it feels off or as if there is another faint scent of something else there. After I had asked her what she sought to know she gave a small yet confusing reply. "I-I want to know if you've ever found or heard of half-demons who have the ability to choose when they are human or demon."

"I think I may have heard of some half-demons like that but I've never met one."

"Hmm..." I then looked at her once more before my eyes widened.

"Hold on. Miss, what is your name?"

~Okami's POV~

I was about to answer the flea's question before I heard a faint noise from outside and it sounded dangerous. I sniffed the air and found a few new scents nearby and it seemed like Kagome was with them. I immediately stood up and ran out as I heard Myoga and Kaede call out for me to wait. 'I'm sorry Myoga we will have to finish our conversation later. I have something more important to take care of at the moment.'

I soon enough arrived on the scene to find Inuyasha standing with Kagome yelling up at a man and two I think demons one of which was holding a woman. "It is you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Indeed I've quite missed you as well, little brother." The man Inuyasha called Sesshomaru said. I now stood next to Kagome looking a little confused.

"Sesshoma-Who?" I asked.

"He called you his brother. Does that mean he-" Kagome started as Sesshomaru took a look at Kagome and I.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

'Those mortals... One seems to be normal but might have some power. The other however seems totally normal but her scent and look say otherwise. Hmm...'

~Okami's POV~

"Two mortals how interesting..." Said the Sesshomaru guy.

'So he can't tell that I'm a half-demon huh? Ugh but he has a look and attitude similar to the dog boy so I can't guess that he's a human man anymore. Also he said he was dog breath's brother so he must have some kind of demon in him. Hmm...' I thought before Kagome piped up and started to talk to Sesshomaru before the biggest demon squeezed the woman.

Sesshomaru then went on about human's and their ties with the mutt. 'So his mother is human.' I thought as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talked it seems that Sesshomaru knows something that we don't. Sesshomaru then made the demon squeeze the woman even tighter.

Inuyasha denied that she was his mother. 'So that's supposed to be his mom? Shouldn't she be dead though?' I thought as Inuyasha slowly gave in to the fact that his mother came back from the dead. The mutt then helped her mother out of the demons grasp and told us to run away with her before Sesshomaru tried stopping us. Then I saw a ball of light shine from where the mutt's mother stood and we all disappeared from where we stood.

Upon waking up I found that Kagome was already awake nearby me. 'Kago- Kagom- Wait I can't speak? What did they do to me? It seems Kagome was going through the same. I then looked up to see Inuyasha was with his mother talking.

'At least his mom is alright.' I thought but how about we get out of here now. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move.

'I can't move either!? What's going on here!?' I looked down into the water Inuyasha and his mom were standing near to see their reflection. Though looking closer at the mutt's mother's face in the reflection I could see she didn't have a face.

'This definitely isn't right. She isn't human at all. So that means... That woman is not his mother! Now all I can do is sit here and watch him being tricked!? You idiot! Snap out of it!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the next chapter of "A Feudal Love" I hoped you liked it! I feel bad because Myoga almost revealed some backstory of Okami~ Oh well maybe next time~


	7. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okami finds herself alongside her best friend in the resting place of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s father. What could Sesshomaru want from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy because today we are heading to the tomb of Inuyasha's father! Now on with the chapter!

~Okami's POV~

'Damn you mutt face! Snap out of it!' I thought as his "mother" showed him an old memory of his in the water. She then took him into an embrace that made him fall unconscious.

'Why can't I move!? This is so frustrating! When I get out of here I'm going to go demon form on you all and slash you to bits! Though I don't particularly know how to do that heh heh... It still sounds cool though!' I then gasped though it wasn't audible as chains wrapped around Kagome and I. Kagome was looking at me every now and again to see if I was okay but was more focused on the mutt and us being chained up now. Soon after the chains appeared little creatures appeared with them and seemed to be helping to tie us down in the chains.

'Seriously?' I thought as the whole place became dark and the flowers in the water turned into dead demon skulls.

'An illusion? This was all an illusion?...' Then I looked over at Kagome to see a small little thing bouncing on her. It soon started to suck her blood.

'Myoga!' Kagome then slapped her cheek where Myoga was drinking from.

'She can move now!? Myoga! Kagome! Come help me!' I yelled in my head as Kagome sat up and spoke about how she wasn't as paralyzed as she thought. The creatures next to her ran away scared as Myoga excused himself and jumped on me and drinking my blood before I slapped him. I then sat up and sighed.

"Lord was that uncomfortable." I stretched and yawned a bit before smiling at Myoga who was now in my hand. The creatures around me ran away now though I really didn't notice or care.

"Thanks for that Myoga." He gave a bow.

"You're welcome."

I then looked at Kagome and stood up a little concerned. "Kagome! Are you okay?" I asked her to which she responded that she was fine and I sighed.

"Good. Let's keep it that way... Look!" I said pointing towards the small demon who was with Sesshomaru earlier that was now alone on a boat rowing towards the shore.

We all watched as he got to shore and stopped the woman from swallowing the mutt's body whole into her's. "So that's Jaken Sesshomaru's evil henchman?" Kagome and I both asked in unison.

"Right but keep your eye on his staff." Myoga replied. Inuyasha's "mother" was now speaking with Inuyasha and asking him about where his father's tomb was.

'Why is this so important to them to find?' I thought as Jaken began talking about hurrying it up before Kagome took his staff and stepped on him. She then hit him into the water calling him a "mean, stupid little toad" and I smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"You go Kagome!" I exclaimed as we turned to the woman before she started to run away with the mutt. Kagome and I ran after her trying to get her to let him go though she refused trying to suck the mutt into her. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair but lost her grip falling to the ground.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked pulling Kagome to her feet again.

"Girls! His spirit! Awaken it!" Myoga yelled jumping on Kagome's shoulder now.

'How does he move that quickly?' I thought.

"Spirit? But how are we..." Kagome trailed off as the woman continued to suck him in.

"Behold the unmother..." Myoga continued explaining the story of the unmother to us though once he finished we were still confused on what to do. Then we both looked into the water to see the reflection being shown was of the faceless unmother and dog boy as a child. Kagome gasped.

"That child." Kagome started.

"Is he?" I said.

"Inuyasha?"

"The mutt?"

"An illusion, but yes that's how it works." Moths replied.

Kagome and I then look at eachother and nodded. "So if we erase the illusion..." We said in unison before running through the water. Kagome ran and hit the water with the staff she took from Jaken whilst yelling for Inuyasha to snap out of it. The unmother screamed and let the mutt fall out of her body.

"Out of her body means out of her grasp." I said as Myoga told me that I was correct. Kagome and I ran up to Inuyasha whilst Kagome asked if he was okay. The mutt's eyes seemed off until he blinked then he was fine again.

"How dare she! You pretended to be- I fell for it! I can't believe I thought she was my-" Then Kagome told him how it was Jaken and Sesshomaru who made this happen.

"What did you-" The mutt then seemed to close his right eye in pain.

"Inuyasha." A voice said. The mutt's eyes opened wide.

"I know where it is now." The voice said again as a figure appeared close by. It was Sesshomaru.

'I knew I've heard that voice before.' Then the mutt started turning his head to his brother and yelled out his name before he got picked up by the neck. Sesshomaru then spoke of where "he" had hidden "it" which made no sense to us and Inuyasha made that clear.

Sesshomaru then "invited" Inuyasha to come along with him and find out before pointing two fingers at the mutt's right eye. A light came from his fingers and hit the half-demon's eye to which he yelled out in pain. "Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga said from Kagome's shoulder as Sesshomaru pulled his fingers back from the eye taking a certain "black pearl" with them.

Inuyasha continued to scream as Kagome turned to me. "You need to do something!"

"Me!?"

"Yes you! Inuyasha is in danger! Change forms and help him out with your powers!"

"There are so many flaws with that plan that I can't even begin to tell you why I can't." I told her and crossed my arms turning back to the mutt hoping nobody heard our discussion though a certain little flea did but decided not to say anything.

Sesshomaru then dropped the mutt as he then held his eye. Kagome sat next to him as Sesshomaru began talking once more. The mutt took his hand from his eye and opened it with his eyes looking blank as if there was no life in it anymore. "And all for something like that! You pretended she was my mother!" Dog boy yelled as his brother asked him if he wasn't amused.

"No I'm not. You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled before trying to attack his brother. Sesshomaru dodged and told him to die before sending attacks at him. Dog face fell to the floor and would've died in the next blow if not for the unmother getting in the way and getting killed for him. We stared at the ball of light created by the blow on the unmother in surprise as her head and some cloth she was wearing fell to the floor.

"The unmother." Said Myoga.

"She gave her life..." Kagome started.

"To protect him." I finished.

"Demon spirit or not she still had a mother's heart. And isn't protecting her child what a mother cant help but do?" Myoga said.

Sesshomaru then hit the unmother's head to finish her off. "Hey you!" Kagome said to Sesshomaru and stood next to Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't or he'll kill us both!" Myoga exclaimed before being told to be quiet by Kagome. I walked over to Kagome and stood next to her for support or help if need be. Sesshomaru spoke out for Jaken and he soon appeared on call.

"Aye me lord!" He said running up to him and holds up the staff that Kagome must've dropped somewhere.

"At last the moment has come." Sesshomaru said before hitting the pearl with the staff. The pearl glowed as the staff head with the old man started to laugh which Jaken soon said meant that the tomb would open. A dark hole then appeared in front of us as Sesshomaru and his henchman stepped in totally disappearing into the darkness.

"The portal! We must move quickly before it's closed! Do you want your brother to take soul possession of your father's treasure!?" Myoga said with great urgency. The mutt said he didn't care and to let his brother take it and I wasn't having it.

"But sire!" Myoga stated.

"I never said I'm not going in there okay? Say your prayers Sesshomaru. You're dead!" Inuyasha said as Kagome stepped towards the portal.

'Now that's what I'm talking about!' I thought and followed her with a smile.

"You stay here, it's too dangerous for yo- huh?" He looked at the portal confused to see us standing there looking at him impatiently.

"What'd ya want, an invitation?" Kagome said and stepped in.

"Best hurry along dog breath or you'll be left behind~" I teased and stepped in behind her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out and followed us in. He then continued on to yell at us about Sesshomaru being in there and all that. Kagome showed him what for after that as we appeared falling close the tomb. Then a skeleton bird thing caught us in the fall and flew us right above a huge skeleton.

"Father..." Inuyasha spoke.

"Those bones there are your dad?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha asked her what else they would be. I just sat there as they spoke silently not wanting to pick a fight just yet. Soon enough we were inside of the pile of bones that was the mutt's father. Inuyasha called out to his brother and went in for an attack to which he dodged. Inuyasha fell and Myoga started to explain to Inuyasha about the blade sitting behind him. The mutt only said he didn't need something so useless to him and went to attack his brother again. Sesshomaru kept dodging as Myoga tried to convince his lord to get the sword.

Then I sighed and yelled at him. "Hey mutt face!" He looked at me in confusion and anger.

"Get the dumb sword!" Kagome yelled out for me.

"Kagome? Okami?" Inuyasha said still confused.

"So Okami is her name huh?" Myoga whispered.

"Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out right?" Kagome started.

"If you cant hit him in the body hit him in the ego!" I yelled.

"Hurt his pride!" We both yelled in unison.

Dog breath laughed. "I get it. I'll do it if only to see the look on your face." He walked over to the blade and took hold of it.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." He said pulling on it as we told him to pull harder. We looked at him in disbelief as he couldn't pull the sword out. He got mad at Myoga for this before his brother came at him and started to fight with him.

Jaken had reappeared and was about to help out before Kagome jumped onto him. He tried to get up but I jumped on him after that and laughed. "You coward." Kagome said.

"Dumb toad." I yawned. I saw the little thing get mad at us.

"Why you..." He tried to hit us with his staff but we held it back.

"You stinking toad." We said.

"You stinking humans." He said back.

'How wrong you are little toad. Well at least I know he hasn't found out yet. I still have the element of surprise for later.' I thought.

"This human's going to kick your-"

"I don't think so!" Jaken hit her down with the staff as I looked at her.

"Kagome!" The mutt and I yelled as I turned back to the toad.

"Oh you have no idea what you've just done to yourself. Say your prayers toad..." The toad looked at me in anger and I gave him the same look. I kicked him to the ground to which he dropped his staff and I stomped my foot on his face to keep him where he was.

"That's what I thought." I said feeling slightly annoyed.

"What's the matter is that all you got." Jaken said under my foot making it muffled. I pushed my foot down harder and he shut up. Kagome started to stand up and took hold of the sword to help her get up.

"Not even started." We said and Kagome gasped as we both looked at Inuyasha who was loosing his battle at the moment.

Sesshomaru prepared to make his final strike on the mutt though Kagome wasn't having it. She started to run towards him yelling out his name. Though the grip she had on the sword was still in place as she pulled the sword out of it's placement. "Oops..." She said as we all looked at her in shock. Kagome moved the sword around a bit in her hands before looking back at us.

"It just... Came out..." Kagome said as we all just stared at her without words.

"Sorry..." She apologized looking back at the blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked that chapter! I tried my best but now that Myoga knows Okami's name what will that mean for her? Who knows? You'll have to wait to find out! Cya in Chapter 6!

**Author's Note:**

> Cya next chapter~


End file.
